The Adventures of Golden Dragon and Red Shadow!
by EviIPaladin
Summary: Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long are elementary school students by day and top-secret totally real superheroes, also by day because they aren't allowed up past nine. Follow them as they seek to find other top-secret totally real superheroes to join their team and fight the top-secret totally real bad guys to save the day! Imaginary Superheroes AU. Thanks to arulaen for the AU!
1. Chapter 1: Blinding Thunder

**A/N: Hey y'all! After a day of three sentence fics on Tumblr, me and arulaen (name both here and on Tumblr) toyed around with the idea of young RWBY characters pretending to be superheroes and it sort of just clicked. So this is gonna be a bunch of pretty short chapters with Ruby and Yang amassing an army of second-graders to become the ultimate superhero team with.**

**Comments and criticisms are greatly welcomed.**

**RWBY and all its characters are owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

Jaune had expected it to be just another day at the Kindle Elementary. Another day where he'd get bored of classes and get bullied at recess. The blond sighed as he stood in line as the bell rang, toying with the ends of the straps of his backpack as he felt a familiar hand clap on his shoulder.

"Hey Cardin…"

"Hey dork!" laughed the taller boy, the malicious ring of his voice easily noticed by Jaune. "We're gonna have a fun day today, aren't we?"

He received a groan in reply as the children were led into the school for the day to begin.

* * *

As the class had just finished getting seated, including Cardin stepping on Jaune's ankle… Whatever came after three many times, the blond laid his head on his desk and groaned. He hated second grade. He hated elementary school. He couldn't wait until he was a big strong middle school student. Then Cardin would stop bullying him.

Just as Mr. Port was about to begin the first class of the day, there was a knock at the door. Jaune slowly turned his head to look at the cause of the commotion as Mr. Port answered it.

Standing in the doorway was a girl with long messy blonde hair. She had bright purple eyes and an incredibly wide grin, despite missing her two front teeth. But this wasn't what astonished Jaune the most. She wore a yellow dragon outfit with wings coming out the back and a big tail. She also had a red scarf wrapped around her neck that, with the hood up on the onesie, made it look like a forked tongue. The final touch was a black domino mask which contrast with her lightly tanned skin. Jaune had never seen anything so cool in his entire life.

"Hi, I'm the Golden Dragon!" introduced the girl, still grinning from ear to ear as she skipped into the classroom. "But you guys are my friends and classmates so I can tell you that my secret identity is Yang Xiao Long. It is awesome to meet all of you!"

Mr. Port let out a hearty laugh. "Well, Yang, it is a pleasure to have such a brave young girl join our class! Welcome to 2-A. If you would take a seat, we shall start today's lesson."

Jaune quietly rolled his head back between his arms, enjoying the sensation of smooth plastic wood on his forehead. It was so cool to meet a superhero but he didn't want to get his hopes up. After all, Cardin was smart and strong so she'd probably team up with him any—

"Heya!"

Jaune looked up to the source of the sound and saw Yang sitting at the table next to him. She was smiling at him. Did he have something on his face? He probably drooled when he was resting his head. He raised a hand to his chin but found it dry. Then what was it?

That was when Yang leaned closer. "Do you want to be my sidekick?" she whispered.

Jaune's blue eyes widened. A real life superhero was asking him to be their sidekick. Was this an elaborate joke? He looked up to where Cardin sat and found the boy not even looking his way. Maybe, just maybe…

He didn't trust himself to say give his answer out loud and get caught by Mr. Port, so he settled for nodding vigorously. Yang looked rather content about it, as she sat back up straight in her chair, smiling smugly.

* * *

As Jaune struggled through the morning's class, he heard the bell ring that always made him groan: recess. He didn't have to look up from his desk to know that Cardin would be looking back at him with a sinister grin on his face. But he felt another set of eyes on him. Peering up from his arm fortress, he saw the new girl sitting there with a big grin on her face. "C'mon! It's recess time! I need to introduce you to my partner!"

Before he could protest, she had grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him outside. Jaune wasn't surprised by this show of strength; she was a superhero and could probably throw cars or open up her own pickle jars. Pulling him around would be no big deal, in comparison. What did surprise him, however, is that she was pulling him towards the kindergarten area.

"Red Shadow!" she cried, looking around the fenced off area.

"Reporting for duty!" came a squeaky voice. Jaune looked down and saw a short pale girl, dressed all in red. She wore a black cape with red roses drawn on it. Her silver eyes turned from eager obedience to fear as they flicked from Golden and Jaune. "Golden Dragon, get back; he has cooties!"

Golden Dragon laughed. "It's okay, Red Shadow; I used my Dragon Nose to smell him and he's cootie-free! He's going to be our sidekick!"

Red Shadow squinted at Jaune, as he nervously laughed. "Well, if you say so…"

"Oh, right, we need to get you your sidekick name!" Golden Dragon exclaimed, looking him up and down critically.

Jaune, despite himself, had prepared for this day just in case. His dad always told him it wouldn't happen but he had prepared anyways. Oh, he could only imagine the look on his dad's face when he told him that he became a super sidekick at school today! "Blinding Thunder!" he exclaimed, puffing out his chest in an attempt to display manliness.

Golden Dragon and Red Shadow shared a glance. Both smiled and nodded. "That sounds cool!" Red Shadow said, hopping up and down as she high-fived her partner. "Golden Dragon and Red Shadow with their sidekick Blinding Thunder! We did it, Yang! We're real superheroes now!"

Golden Dragon glared at the younger girl. "Ruby, what did I say about real names in public?! We have to protect our secret identities in case the bad guys are listening!"

"But you told everyone in class yours…" whispered Jaune, to which he got a glare as well.

"Do you want to not be a sidekick anymore, Blinding Thunder?"

"…"

"Good, that's what I thought." Golden Dragon tapped her chin. "Now, we just need to find some thugs to beat up and then we'll be famous."

"There he is!" Jaune recognized the voice as one of Cardin's friends, Russel. And wherever Russel was…

"Jaune!" laughed Cardin, as he and his friends charged towards the trio of heroes. Jaune considered running but he'd never be able to outrun them and it would only make the hitting worse. So he dropped down to the ground and hugged his knees, preparing for the pain to come.

"What are you doing, scaring my sidekick!" grumbled Golden Dragon, her voice deeper than usual.

"Your 'sidekick' is a loser!" replied Cardin, matter-of-factly. "Besides, hanging around him will give you Jaune Germs!"

"Gross!" squeaked Red Shadow. "He does have cooties! I told you, Ya- I mean, Golden Dragon!"

Golden Dragon snorted and Jaune swore that out of the corner of his eyes, he saw fire. "How about you leave him alone before I make you."

Cardin chuckled. "Make me what?"

"Leave him alone."

"Leave him alone!" echoed Red Shadow, standing next to Golden Dragon. "Or else you'll have to deal with us: Red Shadow and Golden Dragon!"

"It's not worth it," said Russel and Cardin's other two friends nodded. Cardin just growled and walked off.

As Jaune stood up, Yang looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Thanks to you two," Jaune said, smiling. "I'll be a better sidekick next time."

"You better!" scowled Ruby, puffing out her cheeks. "We can't be saving your butt every time!"

"Ruby!" yelled Yang. "Language!"

"Oh, sorry, Yang…"

Jaune had expected it to be just another day at the Kindle Elementary. He had never been so happy to be wrong in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2: Frost Monarch

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2, with a few more faces making their major appearances. Hope you enjoy!**

"They're getting away!" Red Shadow squeaked, swinging her stick around like the sword she saw it as in her mind. "To the Redmobile!"

"But Redmobile is such a lame name!" complained Golden Dragon, pouting. "Why not the Dragonmobile?"

Blinding Thunder slowly raised his hand. "Well, umm, it's my bike so why not the Thunderwheeler?"

The two girls glanced at each other before collapsing in a fit of laughter. "Th-Thunderwheeler!" wheezed the blonde second-grader, as she doubled over. Ruby settled for rolling around on the grass, screaming with laughter.

Jaune puffed out his cheeks and blushed. "If you guys are just gonna make fun of me, I'm going home."

"If this is how you lot pursue criminals, no wonder they run rampant through the city."

The trio turned around and saw a pale girl with long white hair approaching, watching them as she rolled her ice blue eyes from behind a domino mask that matched Golden Dragon's. Atop her head was an elaborate, yet notably plastic, tiara. She wore a simple yet elegant white skirt that swayed ever so slightly as she sauntered towards the group. She didn't make it all the way there, however, as Yang charged forward and embraced her in a tight hug. "You made it, Ice Princess!"

Ice Princess scowled. "I told you I changed it! I am the Frozen Monarch now."

"No way!" declared Ruby, pouting. "Ice Princess is way better!"

The new girl turned her displeasure on the girl in red. "Maybe to an infant like you! Don't you know anything about princesses? They always get kidnapped and have to wait on some dumb prince to come save them." She turned and pointed at Jaune. "Like this cootie-ridden dork!"

"Nuh-uh! Yang checked and he's cootie free!"

"Y-yeah!" Jaune said, before being silenced by that icy glare. He decided that maybe it would be best to sit this one out.

"No need to be so mean to our new sidekick, Weiss," frowned Yang before flashing that cheeky little grin. "Besides, I can be your knight in shining armour. Or maybe the dragon that stole you away in the first place!" When she said the word 'dragon', Yang hugged the girl and lifted her up in the air, despite her loud protests and swinging fists.

Jaune watched in quiet awe at how easily Yang lifted Weiss up. Sure, she was small and thin, but Yang wasn't all that much taller. That she could so easily lift up the other girl… Now Jaune knew for sure that the rowdy blonde who had befriended him really was a superhero, whatever his dad said to the contrary.

"Ew, gross! Jaune is drooling!" cried Ruby.

"Wh-What?! No way!" denied the boy, furiously rubbing at his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

Yang and Weiss helpfully ignored this exchange, as the blonde disentangled herself from her smaller friend. While the lilac eyes shone with laughter, the humour in the ice blue eyes was much quieter and easier to miss.

"In any case, you are to refer to me as Frozen Monarch from now on," she said, patting down her skirt. "And I will get all the crooks to freeze!" She held out her fingers in a mock gun fashion. "Pew. Pew."

"Wait, if you got them to freeze, why would you shoot them?" inquired Blinding Thunder, scratching his chin.

"Well obviously they tried to run," said Frozen Monarch, rolling her eyes. "Why, I'd say you're more blind than blinding."

"Hey, c'mon!" chuckled Golden Dragon, putting herself between the two of them. "We're all on the same side here."

"Justice!" squeaked the youngest member of the superhero squad.

"Thanks, Red Shadow. Now, Frozen Monarch, we need you and Red Shadow to stop any of the other baddies from following us as Blinding Thunder and I go to catch Jerk von Rudepants."

"Wait, why are you bringing the dumb sidekick with you instead of me?!" Frozen Monarch exclaimed, crossing her arms while Red Shadow simply saluted and went back to swinging around her stick.

"Because he's the driver. It's not like he can do anything else useful."

Blinding Thunder silently wondered if they were aware he was literally right next to them or if they really just didn't care about his self-esteem at all.

"Besides," continued Golden Dragon, pointing to the increasingly hectic motions of Red Shadow. "Red Shadow needs you! There's too many for her to deal with all by herself!"

"So… Many… Meanies…"

Frozen Monarch hesitated for a moment, grinding her bright white teeth as she looked between the two sisters. Grumbling under her breath, she turned around to face Red Shadow's hectic swipes and brandished her hand gun and opened fire on their endless tide of robbers.

"Quick!" shouted Golden Dragon, strapping on her helmet. "To the Dragonmobile!"

"Thunderwheeler!"

Even Frozen Monarch couldn't resist laughing as Blinding Thunder's face turned a roaring red. They definitely just didn't care about his self-esteem. Mumbling some mild profanities under his breath like "butthead", he too put on his helmet as he took the front seat of the bike. Pedaling as fast as his scrawny legs would allow, the blonde duo took off down the street, in search of the nefarious Jerk von Rudepants.

As they neared the end of the street, Blinding Thunder slowed their transport down to a stop. The last house had a large moving van in front of it, with a girl of around their age sitting on the back with a book in hand.

"Excuse me, citizen!" bellowed Golden Dragon which got the black-haired girl to look up at them with her golden eyes. "Did you happen to spot a nefal—nefur—bad guy come flying through here?"

The girl merely examined the two blondes on their bike, clad in bizarre costumes. Had Halloween arrived and no one had decided to inform her? No, the kids would be begging for candy if that were the case. She decided she'd better answer them before they thought her weird. "Not exactly," she said, calmly. "But I was reading my book so I might've missed them."

"Thank you for your co-operation, Miss…?"

"Call me Blake," the girl spoke before returning to her book, her enormous purple bow being the only visible thing above the cover now.

Blinding Thunder felt the slap from Golden Dragon off the top of his helmet. "You heard the woman; we gotta get going before we lose any more of the trail on Jerk von Rudepants!"

After a half hour of biking and duking it out with Jerk von Rudepants, the two turned back to Yang and Ruby's house, exhausted. As they passed by Blake's house, they found her having only moved from the truck to the front porch, a book still in hand.

"Think she's superhero material?" Yang asked Jaune,

"Well, she's gotta be really smart! Look at the size of the book she's reading! It's a hardcover!"

Yang nodded, agreeing with the advice. "We need a command for our growing team… I'll ask her tomorrow! I just don't want to get in trouble with Dad for being out too late again."

As they pulled up outside the house, Yang waved goodbye, as she ripped off her helmet with a wide grin. "Take good care of Thunderwheeler until tomorrow, okay?"

Jaune smiled. Maybe they did care a little about his self-esteem after all.


End file.
